


lantern light

by spitfire123



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, This is really just porn, bottom forsyth, no beta we die like writers, top python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire123/pseuds/spitfire123
Summary: But he makes it all of this worth it. Forsyth sets his heart at ease, he alleviates all of his worries, what little he may have. Forsyth makes everything worthwhile, and Python is all the better for it.--I really wanted some top!Python in this archive, so I decided to write it myself.





	lantern light

The thing about Python is that he’s objectively lazy, and if you confronted him about it, he’d brush it aside like yesterday’s news. It doesn’t matter how much his higher-ups complain, his performance on the battlefield speaks for itself. He’s too much of an asset to the army to get rid of, laziness and all. 

He has no dreams, no ambitions of his own, and that makes it so much harder to care about anything aside from hitting his next mark or watching Forsyth’s back out on the battlefield. His only goal now is to make sure Forsyth is safe, to protect and cherish him in the years to come, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about what the future holds.

But he makes it all of this worth it. Forsyth sets his heart at ease, he alleviates all of his worries, what little he may have. Forsyth makes everything worthwhile, and Python is all the better for it.

And he’s here now on his hands and knees, a cock hanging between two thick thighs, ass propped up and thoroughly oiled. Python can only watch, mesmerized by the way the lantern light bounces over those two round cheeks, thick with muscle that Python only gets to see at night.

He reaches forward to pull Forsyth's ass apart, eyeing the way his hole shrivels and shrinks in the cool night air. Forsyth whimpers a bit, dropping his head into his arms with a whine as Python thumbs at the ring of muscle. He traces circles around it slowly, teasingly, never quite pushing past to give Forsyth that relief that he clearly craves.

This is where his laziness is just as equal as Forsyth's excitability. His slowness is marked by restraint, by teasing touches against Forsyth's impatient body in a dance that will never get old.

"Python." His voice comes out as nothing more than a choked whine, devolving into a series of gasps as Python finally slips the tip of his thumb past the ring of muscle. Python knows it's not enough, not for Forsyth, but his body is trembling so hard, hips bucking back into Python's hand.

"You're so cute when all you can do is say my name." Python smirks, twisting his thumb around the rim before meeting Forsyth's eyes as the other glares over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Python. Stop toying with me!" He manages to grind out, before he drops his head back down into his arms with another whine as Python pulls his thumb out, choosing to trail it down Forsyth's perineum instead. He pulls a couple of shivers from Forsyth by just circling the area with his fingernail lightly, but when he finally presses the pad of his thumb into it with hard strokes, he pulls a sweet, seductive sob from Forsyth, one that he loves to hear.

Forsyth is full of all kinds of sounds. He's often loud and boisterous, and sex is no exception. The only difference is that Python gets to hear that voice wrapped around whines and whimpers and sobs of pleasure in a way that no one else gets to. It's all for him.

Python loves toying with him like this, slow movements that bring him to the brink orgasm before easing him down from it. It's just another form of control that only Python seems to have, and it's a good use of his lazy personality. He likes to take things slow, to tease noises out of Forsyth that even he didn't know he could make.

"You love it when I play with you though, don't you?" And he slides his thumb back in to the hilt, hooking it to pull against Forsyth and watching the way the muscle twitches around him. It's waiting for him to fill it with something more, but Python's mouth has other plans, and all his dirty thoughts come spilling out, one by one. "Tell me how much you love it when I tease you, when I edge you." He leans forward to press kisses against the small of Forsyth's wide back, watching as the muscles there tense and relax as Forsyth struggles to get the words out. "Tell me how much you want my cock in you and maybe I'll allow you to come while I fuck you."

"Gods." Forsyth's voice comes in a whisper, muffled by his arms. Python shifts his attention higher, kissing up along Forsyth's spine until he reaches the hairline,  where he brushes his hair to the side with his dry hand. He places a chaste kiss just below Forsyth's ear, an ear that's red with arousal.

"You doing okay, Fors?" He whispers, lips just barely grazing the shell of Forsyth's ear. He feels Forsyth shudder in a breath against his chest as Python pets back some more of his hair with his dry hand, watching and waiting for Forsyth to relax into him.

It takes Forsyth a minute, but he finally nods, his shoulders finally relax and slump to the bed. Python takes that opportunity to sit up, slowly slipping his oiled thumb out of Forsyth, reveling in the whines of protest. The lantern light is dancing over Forsyth's back this time, over valleys and scars of muscle, and Python takes the time to admire his partner, trying his best to file the image of him away in his mind forever, along with the sounds and the scent of oil and musk. He's beautiful, Python thinks. He wants to make him happy forever, wants to be at his side for the rest of his life.

He reaches out to take Forsyth's cock in hand, smirking at the way Forsyth's muscles in his back and around his hole begin to twitch.

"Python, please!" Forsyth cuts off his words with a guttural groan as Python pushes two oiled fingers into him without warning. He crooks them just right, pressing against that small gland that Python knows so well, and when he does, Forsyth moans, hands flying down to twist the sheets in his hands. "I can't take it, please! I need you now!"

Python tsks, rubbing against his prostate once more, enjoying the way that Forsyth bucks into his hand. "So impatient. So needy." He teases, adding another finger into the mix and watching the way his hole clenches needily around his hand, trying it's best to draw him in. "You think you're ready?"

“I was born ready.” Forsyth snaps, but the remark lacks all of his usual bite. He sounds more needy than anything else, and Python chuckles, leaning in to press soft kisses against the skin just beneath Forsyth’s ass. He relishes the soft gasp he pulls from Forsyth as he wraps his fingers around his cock to tug gently. A full body shudder makes its way down Forsyth’s spine, and Python grins, lashing out his tongue to press against his hole where his oiled fingers are already knuckles deep. “ _Fuck_!” He grins, swiping at the area once more as a strangled groan forces its way out of Forsyth’s chest.

He’s close, Python can practically feel it in the way Forsyth’s hole swallows his fingers, in the way his whimpers increase an octave in pitch.

Python opens him up just a bit more, pinching the base of Forsyth’s cock when the other bucks into his hand, chasing the fingers that press against his prostate. When he finally pulls back, his hole is thoroughly stretched, oiled, and flushed as red at Forsyth’s cock. Python grins at his handiwork, at the hole that twitches with the need to be filled with something bigger than three of his fingers.

“You wanna ride me?” It’s a simple question, nothing to it really, but, boy, does it get Forsyth going. So much so that a guttural moan rips from this throat, and Python watches as his partner sneaks a careful hand under him to wrap his thick, calloused hands around his cock to pinch the base. And that is all the answer Python really needs.

He shimmies up the to headboard as Forsyth tries his best to contain his shudders, flush reaching even the center of his back now. Python reaches out with his dry hand to brush Forsyth’s bangs away as he struggles to get his breathing under control. He meets Forsyth’s glare with a smirk of his own.

“Gods, I was so close.” Forsyth whines, eyebrows furrowed as he shifts onto his knees. He cards his fingers into Python’s hair, pulling him into a quick kiss before he rests his forehead on Python’s chest. He can feel his labored breath on his chest, and Forsyth’s fingers stay tangled in his hair. “ _So close_. You’re such a tease.”

Python can’t help his chuckle. “Only for you, baby.” Python takes the time to get comfortable against the pillows, oiling up his own cock as he strokes it back to its full length. A groan leaves him, letting his hips buck into his hand. He knows Forsyth is watching him, and he grins into a moan as Forsyth’s hand pushes his own off his cock, replacing it with his own hand. Forsyth’s mouth sucks dark marks on his collarbone as he lubes him up.

“You ready?” Forsyth asks as he sits up, throwing one leg over Python’s midriff, teasing the head of Python’s cock with his hand.

“Is that even a question? C’mon baby, I’m so ready for you.” It’s bad dirty talk, he knows, but it’s the kind that gets Forsyth going with a groan.

And suddenly he’s being engulfed, Forsyth’s tight heat squeezes around him. His breath leaves him in a rush, barely stilling his hips to keep from bucking into that sweet heat. Gods, he’s so tight and hot and Python is just along for the ride.

“Gods, you feel good inside me.” Hands cup around Python’s cheeks as Forsyth pulls him into another needy kiss. “I love it, I love it when you fill me up like this.” Forsyth grinds forward, shuddering as Python’s cock hits deeper than before. Forsyth’s lips trail down his neck, and Python’s eyes roll back into his head as his partner begins to grind against him in earnest.

His back arches off the bed into a roll of his hips, pressing them upwards into Forsyth until the other takes the hint, planting his hands on Python’s chest to lift himself up, holding up just at the tip before Forsyth slams his body back down with little grace. Every thrust downwards is met with one up, they work in tandem, with Forsyth’s energetic nature taking control.

With Forsyth’s hands still pressed firmly to his chest, Python takes the liberty to wrap his own fingers around Forsyth’s dripping cock to pump in full, languorous motions. The way Forsyth shudders and shakes when he does so is exhilarating, the way his hole clenches around him takes his breath away.

One of Forsyth’s hands caresses his face again, the other joining Python’s to quicken his pace. His breath comes in pants, but Forsyth’s bounces are getting more and more erratic, uncontrolled. The sweat on his brow is visible and dripping down his face, his bangs are sticky to his forehead. His thighs are taut with the exertion, he’s biting down on his bottom lip as his hand speeds up. His whole body clenches, and Forsyth moans as his hole tightens deliciously around Python’s cock.

“I’m going to cum!” He whines out, gritting his teeth. Python, through his own labored breaths, finds the energy to smirk, planting both feet on the bed to thrust up into that sweet, tight heat. Forsyth cums suddenly against Python’s chest with a tight groan, so hard that his eyes roll back into his head, and he rides it out, grinding in a way that Python knows must be hitting Forsyth’s prostate with every languid movement.

When he’s finished, he lets Python’s cock slip out of him, still hard as a rock and leaking, before he dips to press kisses along his jawline. One hand slips behind him, pumping Python’s cock once, twice, and Forsyth trails back to nibble on Python’s ear softly. “Where do you want to finish?” His breath is hot against Python’s neck, his teeth sensual against his ear, his tongue hot as he sucks Python’s earlobe into his mouth to play with it.

“Mouth.” Python bucks into Forsyth’s hand with a restrained moan, chasing his pleasure. “Mouth. I wanna cum in your mouth.” He doesn’t even realize that he’s closed his eyes until Forsyth’s mouth has left his neck, but when he opens them again, it’s to the sight of Forsyth slinking down his body. He presses kisses and kitten licks over his chest, down his stomach, against the patch of dark blue hair, and, finally, to the underside of his cock.

The sight of Forsyth between his legs, of Python’s dick resting against his face is almost enough to make him cum untouched, but Python holds on long enough to enjoy it.

His silky lips dance over Python’s cock, never more than teasing. His fingers find the tip, where he smears precum from the head to the shaft, mixing it with the oil. Sparks of heat light his spine as Forsyth plays with him, never enough to get off completely, but enough to stay steadily on the edge. His fingers curl, one hand into the sheets below him and the other into Forsyth’s hair, not to pull, but just a reminder.

And finally Forsyth laves his tongue over the head of his cock, takes him into that sweet velvet heat. He sucks once, twice, a hand coming up to stroke his oiled shaft, and he loses it. He comes hard into Forsyth’s waiting mouth with a breathy whine, hips held down by one of Forsyth’s arms as he sucks him dry.

Forsyth collapses beside him with a heavy breath when he’s done, curling into Python’s side as he nuzzles his nose into his neck with a sigh.

“We should clean up.” Forsyth traces a finger through the cum that’s cooled and hardened against Python’s chest.

Python chooses to kiss him instead, swallowing any other suggestions that Forsyth might have. It’s late, and Python just came hard. He’s ready to cuddle Forsyth and fall asleep, and that’s what he intends to do.

He turns on his side, pulling Forsyth to his back to spoon him, and he falls asleep like that, warm and in the arms of his husband.

He wakes up clean and to the smell of breakfast and tea, and all he can think bout how lucky he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i really love this relationship, and I was kind of surprised that most of it is top!forsyth. But let's be real, forsyth has the biggest praise kink known to man, and nothing will ever change my mind. I also just wrote this as practice for future leokumi scenes in my other story
> 
> comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated


End file.
